1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle-equipped roller including closely longitudinally spaced apart circumferential grooves formed therein. The roller may be used to cut various thicknesses of rolled dough into elongated strips of dough and the dough strips may be used to make a lattice crust for pies. The dough strips produced also may be used to make rolled cookies if the strips are cut to proper length. Further, the rolled dough to be cut may be cut by successive passes of the cutter along oppositely inclined diagonal paths in order to produce either parallelogram or diamond-shaped cut dough pieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of dough cutters as well as other cutters including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1.58,694, 2,512,202, 2,684,533 and 3,286,349. However, these previously known forms of roller-type cutters are not specifically adapted for use in cutting various thicknesses of rolled dough.